


Feuer und Wasser

by orphan_account



Series: PruCan Drabbles [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, I hope you enjoy angst too, M/M, but I've interpreted some stuff differently.., people seem to love my fluffy prucan, somewhat based off of feuer und wasser by rammstein, somewhat of a songfic ig, this is really short and badly written but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew are wildly different - but they're also the same.Human, high school AU, somewhat a songfic.





	Feuer und Wasser

**Author's Note:**

> I can never stop writing these two dorks, no matter how I feel about Hetalia in general. Lyrics aren't in order, and I have changed the meaning of the song since it was really just inspiration - last line is not part of Feuer und Wasser.

_Feuer und Wasser kommt nicht zusammen_  
_Kann man nicht binden sind nicht verwandt_  
_In Funken versunken steh ich in Flammen_  
_und bin im Wasser verbrannt_

 

Matthew couldn't help himself from admiring from afar when it came to his friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt. The boy was confident, arrogant, funny - a lot of things Matthew didn't think he could ever really be. He'd  _love_ to even be rude, but instead he was stuck with his bland, basic personality. At least, he thought so.

He couldn't believe he'd let himself get hooked so easily on someone. Especially not Gilbert. Yet at the end of the day, he had gotten much more than just hooked on him. In the words of his brother, Matthew was in love.

 

_Im Wasser verbrannt_

 

Honestly, Gilbert was hopelessly infatuated with Matthew. Possibly more, because infatuated wasn't the word.. no. He wouldn't admit to anything more than it, though. He had a reputation - the word made him cringe - for being unattainable. Matthew would need to work harder than simply wooing him with his kind eyes and cute laugh to catch the heart of a goddamn Beilschmidt!

In reality, the boy was breaking more and more every time Matthew opened his mouth. It was girlish to have a crush, was what Gilbert told himself, and he tried to keep his mind from wondering odd things. If only he would  _notice_ how he made Gilbert feel, it'd be so much easier.

 

_Da ist keine Hoffnung und keine Zuversicht denn  
_

 

Neither was sure when their friendship began, but they'd never connected until one moment. Gilbert had shown up at Matthew's house, eyes red and cheeks flushed the way they did when he cried. It was then that he realized, maybe Gilbert Beilschmidt wasn't so tough.

 

_Feuer und Wasser ist kommt zusammen.._

 


End file.
